DISPUTES ET CONSEQUENCES
by pavarotti62
Summary: DISPUTES ET CONSEQUENCE. Quelques histoires de disputes, parce que tout ne peut pas toujours être facile dans une vie de couple. De la petite dispute stupide pour une histoire de chaussettes, ou autres bêtises, jusqu'aux disputes qui peuvent mettre en péril votre couple
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà, je me remets dans un autre style d'écriture, je vais faire quelques O. S sympa sur notre Klaine préféré. Tout est dit dans le titre.**_

_**DISPUTES ET CONSEQUENCE.**_

_**Quelques histoires de disputes, parce que tout ne peut pas toujours être facile dans une vie de couple.**_

_**De la petite dispute stupide pour une histoire de chaussettes, ou autres bêtises, jusqu'aux disputes qui peuvent mettre en péril votre couple, mais rassurez vous elles finissent bien à chaque fois.**_

_**Just Enjoy.**_

_**°°°°Chap 1 : je ne supporte pas cela et tu le sais !°°°°**_

J'étais dans la cuisine depuis prés d'une heure avec mon père à essayer de lui apprendre à faire un soufflet au fromage, et ce n'était franchement pas facile, et comme j'ai tendance à m'énerver facilement quand il ne sait pas faire quelque chose ce n'était pas le moment de me chercher. Lorsque Blaine entra accompagné de Finn après le match de football (je n'avais pas envie d'y aller), ils riaient de bon cœur et même si j'aimais entendre mon homme rire, là j'étais énervé de ne pas être de la partie, j'avais encore la cuisine à ranger, hors de question que je compte sur mon père, et il me restait à faire le gâteau. Finn entra dans la cuisine suivi de Blaine, Je venais de finir la pate et le chocolat était en train de fondre. Blaine trempa son doigt dans la farine et me le posa sur le bout de mon nez. Pendant de temps là Finn ne résista pas longtemps avant de tremper son doigt dans le chocolat.

arrête Finn, je dois m'en servir pour napper le gâteau, je dois encore le glacé avant de le poser. Fit Kurt.

Ca veut dire quoi au juste. Fit Blaine en remettant de la farine sur mon nez.

Blaine arrête de prendre mon nez pour un gâteau. Fit Kurt.

Il est pourtant à croquer le gâteau fit Blaine en regardant Finn avec un petit sourire.

Vous êtes franc les garçons, quand Kurt cuisine il ne vaut mieux pas le chercher, fit remarquer Burt en s'éloignant.

Et il a raison. Fit Kurt qui commençait à s'énerver.

Mais Blaine et Finn n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie d'arrêter, et ils se regardèrent avec une envie commune. Kurt n'avait rien remarqué.

Finn, il est comment le chocolat ? Fit Blaine.

Délicieux Blaine mais tu devrais en mettre sur le gâteau. Fit Finn avec un clin d'œil à Blaine.

Finn arrête tout de suite, laisse ce chocolat, mais vous êtes impossible tous les deux, Blaine je ne suis pas un gâteau cria Kurt.

Je crois qu'il est énervé là Finn

Oui, sortez de cette cuisine, Blaine tu ne devais pas réviser, ce soir ? fit Kurt.

Tu me chasses c'est ça, ce n'est pas très gentil, dis moi ? lui dit Blaine.

Oui c'est vrai ce n'est pas cool, tu mériterais qu'il te punisse, rigola Finn.

Tu pense à la même chose que moi Finn ? ria à son tour Blaine.

Oh que oui…. murmura Finn.

Bataille de farine cria Blaine…

Non, non, pas ça, je n'ai pas fini mon gâteau et je vais être tout sale, Hurla Kurt.

Mais trop tard, Kurt se retrouva coincé entre Finn et Blaine qui l'avait aspergé de farine.

papa, au secours hurla Kurt,

oh mon dieu, alors là je refuse, je ne m'en mêle pas fit Burt en rigolant de voir son fils blanc de farine… vous vous débrouillez avec lui.

Tu es mignon comme ça fit Blaine.

Ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais combien m'a couté cette chemise, et il n'y aura pas de gâteau, alors désolé Blaine mais ce n'a rien drôle, Finn et toi vous avez quel âge ?

Oh petit frère, rigole c'est cool. Lança Finn en se tordant de rire.

Cool, vraiment, ce n'est pas cool, non, (passant devant le miroir) au mon dieu, j'en ai même dans les cheveux…c'est horrible.

Kurt attend, on plaisantait, Vous aviez raison Burt ! on n'a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Fit Blaine

Je vous avez prévenu, Kurt, descend, il faut ranger la cuisine, Carole va bientôt rentrer, cria Burt.

Demande aux deux enfants en bas, ils sont responsables de tout ce chantier, moi j'ai une douche à prendre... hurla Kurt.

Je vais monter lui parler... Fit Blaine. Et après Finn et moi on range c'est promis.

Blaine monta les escaliers pas très sur de lui. Kurt était vraiment en colère.

Kurt je peux entrer ? s'il te plait. Dit Blaine.

Non, va t'en, traitre, tu es censé être de mon coté pas celui de Finn, fit Kurt.

Je sais mais on n'a pas pu s'en empêché, tu aurai vu ta tête, c'était trop drôle. Ria Blaine.

Ben vas y continu, sérieusement Blaine, cette chemise est foutue et j'ai de la farine partout. fit Kurt.

Pour la chemise, je t'en paierai une autre. et pour la farine je crois que j'ai une idée fit Blaine en s'approchant doucement de Kurt le sourire charmeur.

Cette chemise est une Armani, elle m'a couté une fortune, Qu'-est ce que tu fais. Blaine ? fit Kurt intrigué.

Je l'enlève, elle colle sur toi, et je crois que je vais t'aider à nettoyer le reste, sous la douche, c'est ma façon à moi de me faire pardonner.

Tu sais je suis vraiment en colère, il va falloir que tu te fasses très convaincant. Fit Kurt qui s'était radoucit face au sourire de Blaine.

Blaine attrapa Kurt et alla dans la sale de bain avec lui, commença à se déshabiller, et fini de déshabiller Kurt, il alluma la douche et quand elle fut à bonne température se faufila sous la douche avec Kurt, il pris le shampooing de ce dernier et lui lava les cheveux, Kurt s'était mis dos à Blaine, qui cette fois se mit à nettoyer le torse de Kurt, celui-ci put sentir l'eau ruisseler entre le ventre de Blaine et son dos, Blaine se rapprocha un peu plus et colla son torse au dos de Kurt, assez vite le désir monta en lui et Kurt pu le sentir monter aussi. Blaine laissa alors tomber le shampooing et ses mains se firent plus douces, plus entreprenantes, plus sensuelles et Kurt eu vite envie de lui pardonner, dieu qu'il le trouvait sexy comme ça, le corps rempli de mousse, ils firent l'amour dans la douche, puis sortirent se rhabiller.

pardonné ? demandai Blaine.

Oui, mais c'est la dernière fois et tu me dois toujours une chemise. Fit Kurt, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en sachant qu'il ne l'aurait pas.

Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur, je t'aime. Murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt en le serrant dans ses bras.

Moi aussi, mais il y en un qui vas nous détester si on ne va pas lui donner un coup de main pour ranger la cuisine, allez vient fit Kurt.

Oui. lui dit Blaine.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent main dans la main, passèrent dans le salon sous le regard de Burt amusé.

il t'a pardonné, ben dis donc tu sais y faire gamin, parce que Kurt est pas facile à convaincre, fit remarqué Burt

Toi ca va Papa, tu n'es même pas venu me défendre. Fit Kurt avec un regard méchant à son père.

Je ne suis pas suicidaire, je te signale, fit Kurt.

Ouais, espèce de lâche, souffla Kurt.

Le lendemain Blaine arriva chez Kurt, avec un paquet dans les mains, Burt lui ouvra lui signalant que Kurt était chez Rachel, Blaine lui dit alors qu'il était au courant et qu'il était venu ramener un cadeau à Kurt. Burt le laissa aller dans la chambre de ce dernier et Blaine déposa le paquet sur le lit et reparti. Kurt rentra au soir, et fila dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche, il découvrit sur le lit un paquet avec un mot…

_**Parce que je t'aime tout simplement Blaine.**_

Kurt ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une chemise Armani noir avec le col finement dessiné, blanc et les manchettes blanches assorti d'un nœud papillon noir et Blanc. Magnifique. Kurt pris son portable et envoya un SMS à l'homme de sa vie… juste un simple merci, je t'aime ….

Le lendemain matin Kurt arriva en cours, et fit son entrée dans le cours du Glee Club, vêtu d'un jean noir serrant surmonté d'un ceinture blanche sur des chaussures montantes noir et Blanche, et la chemise Armani que Blaine lui avait offert. Blaine le regarda entrer et fut aussitôt pris d'une chaleur indescriptible, oh mon dieu qu'il est sexy comme ca, un vrai dieu… et il à moi ce dieu.

_**Fin…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISPUTES ET CONSEQUENCES**_

_**°°°°Chap 2 : Il est vraiment aveugle, ca me met hors de moi !°°°°**_

Il est beau, adorable, gentil, sexy comme jamais, il a de l'humour, et il chante merveilleusement bien, il sait me faire rire, on a cette complicité que personne n'a, mais il a un gros défaut, il est aveugle, pas au sens propre du terme, non, mais l'amour le rend aveugle. Je m'explique.

quelle est ta fête préférée Blaine ? Demandais-je

Je n'en ai aucune en particulier, je fais en fonction de l'humeur du moment, si je me sens proche des enfants ce sera sans hésiter Noel, et si mes sentiments me jouent des tours se sera la st Valentin, quand ma mère me manque C'est Thanksgiving parce que je sais que je la verrais à ce moment et que rien que pour moi elle aura fait mon plat préféré. Et toi ? Demanda Blaine.

Moi ca reste Noel sans hésiter, chaque année, je vais chanter avec le Glee Club pour les sans abris, puis mon père et moi passons dans les foyers pour sans abris distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants. J'aime ce moment de solidarité, depuis que Maman n'est plus là, nous ne fêtons plus noël à la maison. Fis-je

C'est merveilleux d'aider les autres. D'ailleurs pourrais-tu m'aider pour quelque chose, demanda Blaine ?

Bien sur, si c'est dans mes moyens ? répondis-je sans hésiter.

Et bien voilà cette année ma fête préférer est la St Valentin, mais je suis trop timide pour lui avouer, comment m'y prendre pour lui dire, j'aimerai ton avis, dit Blaine.

A ce moment mon cœur s'est arrêter de battre, est ce qu'il parle de moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, soit franc et je serai te répondre comme il se doit, je suis fou amoureux de ce mec, il me rend dingue, suis-je juste un ami, ou pense t'il vraiment à moi. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque de la réponse qui blesse, je me lance…

et bien la réponse dépend du garçon, s'il s'agit bien d'un garçon, bien entendu, (attendant une réponse), s'il est du genre romantique ou pas, timide ou pas. lui dis-je

A vrai dire Joshua est plus âgé que moi, donc il doit être plus mûr sur le plan affectif si tu vois ce que je dire… fit Blaine.

Voilà la réponse qui blesse est arrivée, je ne suis pas celui de ses pensées, bon ressaisi toi, il a besoin d'un ami, après tout tu t'attendais à quoi Kurt Hummel, vous êtes toujours ensemble, à longueur de journée, on mange ensemble, il connait mes gouts alimentaires, mes habitudes, si il avait eu envie de plus, il l'aurait dit.

écoute je ne connais pas bien Joshua, laisse moi me renseigner sur lui, j'ai un feeling en général pour ce genre de choses, et je te tiens au courant de mon idée. Fis-je à Blaine.

Merci Kurt tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami, répondit Blaine avec un grand sourire.

Ben voyons, puis je-être plus qu'un ami, s'il te plait ! Voila ce que je voulais lui dire, mais non il ne voit pas que je suis amoureux de lui. Je le laissais donc à ses songes et reparti chez moi, je m'arrêtais au Lima café ou je vis Rachel qui lisait à une table, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Une amie prête à m'écouter.

puis je me joindre à toi, fis-je dans un soupir.

Bien sur Kurt, mais ca à pas l'air d'aller, je peux faire quelque chose. Demanda Rachel.

Tu pourrais dire à Mr Blaine Anderson que je suis fou de lui. Non laisse tomber. Lui dis-je

Tu es amoureux Kurt mais c'est génial, et Blaine est adorable, alors c'est quoi le problème. Fit Rachel.

Le problème c'est Joshua, un mec sur lequel Blaine à flashé, je suis anéanti, je l'aime et il en aime un autre, mais bon. Tiens quand on parle du loup. M'exclamais-je.

C'est lui Joshua ? c'est impossible je l'ai vu avec une fille hier et il vient quasiment tous les jours à midi manger. Me lança Rachel.

Tu as du rêver ma pauvre fille, il est gay. dis je sur de moi.

Si ce type est 100 % gay, alors moi je suis la sainte vierge en personne, je peux t'assurer que ce mec est tout sauf gay, il surement Bi. Me fit Rachel.

Tu es sur de toi. ! demandais-je surpris.

Attend tu vas voir. fit Rachel en se levant.

Je la regardais avancer vers mon rivale, et j'attendais patiemment à ma table.

bonjour, je vous regarde depuis un moment me demandant où je vous ai vu, mais je n'arrive pas à me remettre. Oh pardon, je me présente Rachel, Rachel Berry. Dit Rachel.

Bonjour, moi c'est Joshua, je travaille au centre commercial, la boutique de vêtements pour homme, me répondit-il. Je vous offre un café. Demanda t-il

Oui je veux bien,, ca y est je sais, je vous ai vu quand je suis venu choisir un nœuds papillon avec Blaine, mon ami.

Blaine, Blaine Anderson ? vous le connaissez. Je croyais qu'il était gay.

Oh oui, il l'est c'est juste mon meilleur ami, mais comment vous le connaissait ? demanda Rachel.

Oh une longue histoire, il m'a dragué une fois en soirée, et depuis il s'est imaginé je ne sais quoi, il vient au moins une fois par jour à la boutique, je n'ai même pas eu le temps que je ne voulais pas sortir avec, j'aime aussi bien les filles que les mecs et en ce moment je suis plutôt branché filles, et d'ailleurs tu es plutôt mignonne. Dit-il sur un ton charmeur.

Désolé j'ai déjà un petit ami. Je dois vous laisser, merci pour le café. Fit Rachel en souriant poliment.

De rien ce fut un plaisir, revenez me voir quand vous voudrez, oh et dites à Blaine d'arrêter de venir, je ne sors pas avec des mecs plus jeunes que moi. Fit Joshua.

Rachel revint s'assoir à mes cotés et me raconta tout en détail, je senti comme un soulagement mais en même temps une peur, peur que Blaine s'humilie en direct, il ne s'en remettra pas. Je décidais donc de prendre les devant. J'arrivais chez Blaine vers 18 h.

Bonsoir Blaine, je peux entrer ? demandais-je.

Ben bien sur quelle question, me répondit-il tout naturellement.

Ecoute il faut que je te parle, j'ai vu Joshua au Lima Café tout à l'heure et. Dis-je

Oh mon dieu, ne me dit pas que tu lui as dit ? fit Blaine.

Non ! je ne lui ai pas parlé, en fait c'est Rachel, il faut que tu saches quelque chose au sujet de Joshua.

Vas y je t'écoute. Répondis Blaine.

Et bien, il aime aussi les filles, il est bi. Dis-je

N'importe quoi, je ne peux pas te croire, on a passé la nuit à discuter, à danser en boite ensemble au scandal's qui est une boite gay, je l'aurais senti. Me fis Blaine.

Tu as du être faussé par tes sentiments. Lui dis-je simplement.

Non je sais ce que j'ai ressenti, on a dansé très proches et il a même posé sa main sur ma taille. Non, c'est impossible, tu ne veux pas que je le rencontre c'est tout. Cria Blaine.

Et mais arrête de me crier dessus, je veux juste t'éviter une humiliation.

Sors de chez moi. Lança Blaine

Tu es injuste, je voulais juste t'aider, (les larmes montaient aux yeux de Kurt) mais très bien je m'en vais, fais comme tu veux, si il te faut ca pour t'ouvrir les yeux fais le. hurlais-je

Je vais le faire et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Me dit-il en fermant la porte.

Non mais il ne va pas bien, pensais-je, Blaine tu vas ouvrir les yeux oui, ce mec se fout de toi, moi non, je suis le seul à me soucier de toi, je ne veux simplement pas que tu souffres,

Le lendemain, je décidais de me rendre quand même, contre son avis au magasin, là où Blaine avait prévu de chanter sa sérénade, au moins je serai la quand il se sera fait humilier en beauté.je m'approchais de Blaine.

je peux savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici. Demanda Blaine

Aider un ami ! fis-je.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, tu peux repartir, ca va aller, je suis assez grand. dis Blaine furieusement.

Arrête tout de suite, tu ne vois pas qu'il se fout de toi ! tu vas te prendre un savon pas possible, il ne t'aime pas... Arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Répondis-je sur le même ton

Va t-en Kurt, je ne veux pas te voir ici. Je te croyais mon ami. Répondis Blaine furieux.

Ok je me tire, mais ne vient pas me voir après. Luis crias-je. Triste plus que de raison..

Je décidais de rester quand même, mais à l'écart, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber, je l'aimais trop pour ça. Je le laisser donc commençais sa chanson… (*)

**_Each time the wind blows_**_  
__Chaque fois que le vent souffle__  
_**_I hear your voice so_**_  
__J'entends ta voix alors__  
_**_I call your name_**_  
__Je t'appelle__  
_**_Whispers at morning_**_  
__Des murmures au matin__  
_**_Our love is dawning_**_  
__Notre amour vient de naître__  
_**_Heaven's glad you came_**_  
__Le paradis est content que tu sois venue___

**_You know how I feel_**_  
__Tu sais ce que je ressens__  
_**_This thing can't go wrong_**_  
__Cela ne peut être faux_

_Joshua avait arrêter de ranger les rayons, et avait dévisagé Blaine, qui le fixait maintenant dans les yeux, c'est alors que je la vis s'approchais et que je compris tout de suite ce qui allait se passait , Elle passa sa main autour de la taille de Joshua et lui fit un baiser discret sur la bouche, je décidais de prendre les choses en main et attrapa le micro de Blaine, et repris la chanson là où __il l'avait laisser, mais cette fois en lui tenant la main, je n'écoutais plus rien ni ma raison ni ma tête, je chantais pur lui et par la même occasion je lui dévoilait mon amour, les conséquences m'importais peu. _

__**_I'm so proud to say I love you_**_  
__Je suis si fier de te dire je t'aime__  
_**_Your love's got me high_**_  
__Ton amour me fait planer__  
_**_I long to get by_**_  
__Je me languis de m'en approcher__  
_**_This time is forever_**_  
__Cette fois-ci c'est pour toujours__  
_**_Love is the answer_**_  
__L'amour est la répons__e_

__Blaine me regardais à présent, à la fois surpris, intrigué, je n'arrivais pas à définir l'expression de ce regard qui me faisait chavirer. Je continuais, des larmes perlaient au bord de mes yeux. Blaine comprit alors que je lui disais « je t'aime » en chanson.

__**_I hear your voice now_**_  
__J'entends ta voix à présent__  
_**_You are my choice now_**_  
__Tu es mon choix à présent__  
_**_The love you bring_**_  
__L'amour t'amène__  
_**_Heaven's in my heart_**_  
__Le paradis est dans mon coeur__  
_**_At your call I hear harps_**_  
__A ton appel j'entends des harpes__  
_**_And angels sing_**_  
__Et des anges chanter___

**_You know how I feel_**_  
__Tu sais ce que je ressens__  
_**_This thing can't go wrong_**_  
__Cela ne peut être faux__  
_**_I can't live my life without you_**_  
__Je ne peux vivre ma vie sans toi___

**_ I just can't hold on_**_  
__ Je ne peux attendre_

**_cause we belong_**_  
__Nous nous appartenons___

**_My life ain't worth living_**_  
__Ma vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue__  
_**_If I can't be with you_**_  
__Si je ne peux être avec toi__  
_

La chanson finie, je posais le micro, et ma raison reprit le dessus suivi de très prés par ma timidité, je m'enfuis alors sans me retourner. Je sentis alors une main me rattraper par le bras.

Kurt, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas compris, j'aurais du t'écouter, fit Blaine.

(Je jouais donc avec), je n'ai fais ca que pour t'éviter d'être stupide…Fis je

Arrête, les larmes que tu avais n'étaient pas calculées. Me dit Blaine.

Je baissais les yeux. Il avait raison, je l'aimais vraiment mais pas lui,

(relevant mon menton) Kurt est ce que pas hasard tu serai amoureux de moi ?

Je fixais mon regard au sien, incapable de bouger, si il y avait une question à ne pas poser c'était celle là, je ne bougeais plus, j'étais figé. Tous ce que je puis dire c'est un léger…

oui …

C'est alors que l'impensable arriva, je senti quelque chose de doux, de charnue, de sucré se posait sur mes lèvres, Blaine venait de m'embrasser, je rêvais ou pas.

je croyais que tu aimais Joshua fis je doucement.

Je le croyais aussi, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux… me di-il avant de m'embrasser… à nouveau mais plus passionnément.

Je fondais en larmes alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte….j'avais gagné son cœur….

(*) Can't stop loving you de Mickael Jackson…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 °°°°°Si tu arrêtais de me hurler dessus je pourrais t'expliquer°°°°**_

Dans une semaine c'est l'anniversaire de Blaine et j'ai décidais de lui faire une surprise de taille, il fête ses 20 ans et ce n'est pas rien. J'avais décidais avec l'aide de pas de mal de connaissance, de lui offrir un concert privé de sa chanteuse préférée, Katy Perry, ce ne fut pas simple mais je ne sais par quel miracle elle avait accepté. J'avais eu un mal fou à lui cacher quand celle-ci était venu pour me rencontrer, nous avions regarder les vidéos de Blaine ou il chantait ses chansons et elle avait été conquise et m'avais promis qu'elle serai là… en attendant je mettais au point les derniers points pour que tout soit parfait, mon portable allait exploser mais c'était nécessaire. Rachel et Mercedes m'avait bien aidé et Mr Schuester m'avait autorisé à utilisé l'auditorium, tout était parfait, excepté une chose, avec tout ca, je passais peu de temps avec l'homme de ma vie et un soir il me fit la remarque, le problème c'est que c'était ce soir son anniversaire et tout le monde m'attendais, Katy Perry arrivait dans une heure, et je sentais une drôle de vibration dans l'air.

je vais m'habiller j'arrive, tu devrais mettre les habits que j'ai préparé au bout du lit… dis-je à Blaine…

Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, je voudrais que l'on fête mes vingt ans ici rien qu'a deux… répondit Blaine.

On va juste manger ensemble avec Rachel et Finn, allez fais un effort, après on rentre c'est promis. dis-je.

Ok mais juste un diner… soupira Blaine

OK, habille-toi, je me dépêche. Lui dis-je

Au bout de 15 minutes je sortais de la salle de bain, Blaine se tenait debout dans ma chambre, l'air soucieux mon portable à la main, mince ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas lu les milliers de messages. Ma surprise tombera à l'eau…

Kurt, qui est Chad ? demanda Blaine soucieux.

Chad ? connais pas fis-je l'air de rien… répondis-je vaguement

Tu te fous de moi là, je te lis … « ok pas de problème, tout sera prêt, j'ai hâte de te revoir pour mettre au point tout ça. Rendez vous au parc dans une heure, pas ce soir, Blaine est là…. Je continue… cria Blaine

Blaine ce n'est pas le moment, on doit y aller. Dis-je

C'est tout, non, non, tu n'échapperas pas à ca. Lanca t'il enervé

Ne vas-t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, tu es le seul homme de ma vie… lui répondis-je

Mon portable vibra dans la main de Blaine qui s'empressa bien sur de lire le message…

c'est Chad justement, tu veux le lire avant pour ne pas avoir de surprise. Fit-il

Donne moi mon portable, ne le lit pas s'il te plait. Criais-je

Oh que si, fit blaine / SMS : « tu peux venir ? je t'attends ! » lit Blaine

J'ai vu Blaine changé d'expression, de blanc triste il est passé à rouge colère…

Kurt ! c'est quoi ce bordel, tu me trompes ou quoi. Hurla Blaine

Non je ne te trompe pas, (il fallait le radoucir), s'il te plait crois moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… fis-je

Très bien alors appelons ce Chad… me dit-il

Nonnnnnn ! Blaine arrête ! criais-je

Très bien, je ne bouge pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu une explication… dit Blaine

Je ne peux pas désolé, tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup là, ou alors c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas assez. Lui répondis-je

Je t'aime Kurt, mais là avoue que c'est louche, tu ne veux pas me dire qui est ce Chad… ! dit Blaine

Non je ne te le dirai pas. maintenant arrête s'il te plait, Rachel arrive. notre histoire de couple ne la regarde pas… répondis-je

Rachel sonna à la porte et Finn et elle entrèrent.

prêt pour le diner les garçons… dit Rachel

Non je n'y vais pas ! fit Blaine

Blaine arrête s'il te plait. fis-je

Vas-y avec Chad, il t'attend

Chad qui est Chad ! demanda Finn.

Rachel savait très bien qui c'était puisqu'elle m'avait aider à préparer la fête, Elle me fit des grand yeux mais pris les devant voyant que j'étais perdu..

je ne sais pas plus que toi Finn, mais ton frère à l'air de bien le connaitre vu le nombre de message qu'ils s'envoient depuis une semaine… fit Blaine en colère

c'est le gars de Nadya, il nous aide à répéter depuis une semaine… répondit Rachel

ben voyons je vais te croire, tu répète le soir, Kurt, on ne se voit quasiment plus depuis une semaine, tu es toujours dehors, ou sur ton portable et quand on se voit tu es ailleurs. Tu aurais pu choisir un autre jour que mon anniversaire pour rompre. Me lança Blaine à la figure

Je ne veux pas rompre Blaine, je t'aime, alors on va aller à ce diner et on en discute en rentrant ? ok ? soupirais-je

Il a raison allez vient on y va, fit Rachel.

Ok, mais tu n'y échapperas pas. me fit Blaine ? pas très sur de lui.

Nous décidâmes de l'immeuble et une limousine noire nous y attendais.

pourquoi la limousine ? demanda Blaine.

C'est ton anniversaire non ! fit Finn, allez Mec, monte et cherche pas à comprendre.

Ok, je monte. Fit Blaine enervé

Une fois dans la limousine, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée, et l'auditorium, j'avais essayé d'embrasser Blaine mais visiblement il était encore fâché, la surprise allait tout effacer, je pris donc sur moi, jusqu'au moment où mon portable sonna … Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas un message… le problème c'est que c'est Blaine qui l'a.

Blaine ne répond pas, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Fis-je paniqué.

C'est Chad, bien sur que je vais ré répondit –il.

Non je t'en supplie .dis-je

Allo ! Chad je présume. fit Blaine.

Oui, mais ce n'est pas Kurt ! vous êtes. Fit Chad

Son futur mari, Blaine, je peux savoir pourquoi vous voulez parler à Kurt.. demanda Blaine..

Ce n'est pas important, il conduit je suppose. Passez le moi si c'est possible…demanda Chad

Tiens il veut te parler. fit Blaine en me passant le portable, et en croisant les bras, en colère.

Chad c'est Kurt, oui, je sais, non, mais bientôt, oui promis. à bientôt. Fis-je

Ca y est tu peux m'expliquer maintenant.

désolé tu vas devoir attendre on arrive. Rachel le foulard ! demandais-je

Et oui mec t'a pas le choix vous réglerai vos querelles d'amoureux plus tard…

Mais. fit Blaine

Finn avais bandé les yeux de Blaine qui ne comprenait désormais plus rien….

Il entra dans la salle, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, et Blaine s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Chad s'approcha de moi, je laisser Blaine avec Rachel,

j'ai bien cru qu'il allait hurler quand tu as appelé, il croit que je le trompe avec toi, est ce que ma surprise est là. demandais-je à Chad, l'agent de Katy Perry

oui, elle attend mon feu vert, tu me fais signe… me dit alors Chad

Ok, je fais monter Blaine sur la scène et je mets la musique en marche… il commence à chanter et Katy arrive pour continuer avec lui. Lui répondis-je

OK, j'attends ton signal. Dit-il

Je filais rejoindre Blaine et le fit monter sur la scène, puis je retriai le foulard, tous nos amis lui criaient en même temps un joyeux anniversaire…

Kurt, c'est … je ne sais pas quoi dire…fit Blaine

C'étais ca tous les appels et les absences et pour tes 20 Ans je voulais que ce soit parfait. Tu sais ce que je voudrais que tu me chante Teenage dream comme le premier jour où l'on sait rencontrer. Lui demandais-je dans un sourire

Ok, bébé, je vais chanter pour toi. Me murmura Blaine

Puck mis la musique en marche, et Blaine commença à chanter, je le fixais droit dans les yeux, et il ne me quittait pas du regard, sur le deuxième couplet, Katy fit son entrée sur scène et Blaine se sentit défaillir.. Il s'arrêta net de chanter. Il ne me regardait plus, mais il la regardait elle, et elle le regardait en lui tenant la main. Après quelques secondes de panique il reprit la chanson avec elle, magnifique tout simplement… à la fin de la chanson, elle le serra dans ses bras et lui souhaita un très bon anniversaire. Blaine la remercia et elle lui offrit son dernier album en avant premier avant qu'il ne soit sorti. Une fois l'euphorie redescendu Blaine vint me rejoindre, en larme bien sur… C'est alors que Chad apparut.

Blaine laisse moi te présenter Chad, l'agent de Katy Perry. Fis-je

Chad, le même Chad que … oh pardon Kurt. Me répondit Blaine

Pas de problème, je dois vous laisser encore bon anniversaire fit Chad en serrant la main de Blaine.

Merci et encore merci à Katy. Fit Blaine.

Chad partît et Blaine m'emmena dehors visiblement pressé de me dire quelque chose.

viens là toi, pardon Kurt, j'ai douté de toi, je suis désolé, fit Blaine..

Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, mais tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu es jaloux, bon anniversaire mon amour, dis-je à Blaine en l'embrassant

Merci Kurt mais mon cadeau ? Je veux dire le tien ! me demanda Blaine

Ce soir mon cœur, ce soir.. mais en privé. murmurais-je à l'oreille de Blaine.

Vivement ce soir… Merci mon cœur, encore merci, je t'aime comme un fou…

Après un baiser plus que passionné, nous retournions à la soirée, et Blaine ne me lâcha pas de la soirée, en me rappelant je ne sais combien de fois qu'il m'aimait, je m'empressais de lui répondre que je l'aimais aussi à en mourir


	4. Chapter 4

_**°°°°°°° tu ne devais l'apprendre comme ca ? Maintenant que tu le sais on fait quoi ? °°°°°°**_

Bon j'avoue que je ne suis pas été très diplomate sur ce coup là, je ne sais pas comment les mots sont sorti de ma bouche aussi vite, mais ni Rachel, ni lui n'arrivait à prononcer un mot.

Il était un peu plus de 20 h quand je bipais Rachel, j'avais besoin de lui parler de ce type qui hante mes pensées depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, et qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de moi, elle me répondit assez vite heureusement parce que là c'était urgent..

Rachel c'est Kurt, répond moi vite c'est important…fit je par SMS

Si c'est si urgent passe à la maison, mes papas sont pas là ce soir, tu n'a qu'a dormir ici. Me dit –elle

Ok j'arrive fis je en préparant mon sac. Papa, je file chez Rachel, je dors là-bas. Bisou à demain. CRIA Kurt du haut des escaliers

Et là pas si vite, il se passe quelque choses que je devrais Burt soupçonneux…

Truc de fille papa, laisse tomber tu ne comprendrais pas. Je répondis je

J'arrivais chez Rachel, avec un grand pot de pop corn et du coca light, et nous nous mirent à discuter de ce garçon qui sans le vouloir à mis le feu à mon corps.

ouvre ton ordi il faut que je te montre, je l'ai trouvé sur You tube, une représentation des Warblers. Fis je à Rachel en lançant le site.

et mais c'est Blaine. c'est lui qui te fait tout cet effet là.

Oui il est beau comme un dieu, mais il ne m'aime pas…

Attend Kurt, tu le vois régulièrement et vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, qui te dis que…

Je le sais, il a passé l'après midi à pleurer dans mes bras parce qu'il s'était disputer avec son boy-friend qui soit dit en passant est un vrai C*n, il se la joue un peu trop, c'est lui regarde, dis-je en montrant le petit ami de Blaine, Sébastian qui chantait aussi dans les Warblers.

Il est mignon, fit Rachel.

Tu m'aide pas là… lui dis-je

Pardon, ils sont séparé ou pas, demanda Rachel.

Non il a reçu un SMS de Seb qui lui demandait pardon, en partant ou plutôt en courant le rejoindre, il m'a embrassé sur la joue en me remerciant d'être son meilleur non ! fis-je complètement déprimé…

- écoute il faut du temps, peut être qu'il va finir par s'en rendre compte, que tu l'aimes

Rachel il ya plus urgent, je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire.

De quoi tu parle ?

J'ai vu Son mec avec un autre mec, Blaine est tellement accroc, que je suis sur qu'il ne se doute de rien. Dis-à Rachel.

Tu devrais lui dire mais en douceur ou lui montrer sur le fait accompli. me fis Rachel..

Non Blaine est trop sensible. Il ne s'en remettra pas. Et si tu venais lui parler avec moi, demain, au Lima. Demandais-je à mon amie...

Oui pourquoi pas. me répondit Rachel avec enthousiasme

Nous nous couchâmes et nous endormirent après avoir vu au moins deux fois la mélodie du bonheur, je fermais les yeux sur la photo de mon portable. Blaine…. J'étais vraiment accroc, je me réveillais de bonne humeur à l'idée de le voir, Rachel et moi partirent au Lima de bonne heure. Blaine était pas encore arrivé, nous nous installâmes à une table, derrière nous Sébastian rigolait avec un autre mec, et lui tenait la main.. Je tendais l'oreille.

si ton mec se pointe, on est mal. fit le garçon.

Non ca va aller, il ne se doute même pas que je le trompe. Je lui ai donné rendez vous dans une bonne demi heure. On a du temps devant nous. Fit Seb à l'autre mec.

Humm, on irai pas faire un tour du coté des toilettes, j'ai envie de toi…murmure l'autre..

Avec plaisir mais on fait vite. Fit Seb en se levant…

Je regardais Rachel atterrait et dégouté, Blaine arriva deux seconde après en avance visiblement.. Je levais la main pour lui monter que j'étais là, il avança vers nous. Et nous salua.

coucou Kurt, comment tu vas. Fit Blaine.

Bien assied toi, on devais se voir de tout façon..fis-je à Blaine en regardant Rachel.

Je sais mais on va devoir remettre, Seb m'a donné rendez vous dans 20 minutes, il voulait me voir avant les cours. fit Blaine.

Ben attendant bois un café avec nous. fit Rachel.

Pourquoi pas. fit Blaine en s'asseyant.

Nous discutions quand Sébastian fit son apparition..

Blaine, tu es en avance. fit Sébastian, le visage encore rouge de ses ébats.

Oui je discutais un peu avec Kurt, fis Blaine, l'air d'avoir fait une bêtise

Bien tu viens maintenant j'ai envie d'être seul avec l'homme de ma vie. Lança Seb

Bien sur, désolé Kurt. Fit Blaine

De quoi, tu n'a rien fait de mal, pas comme certain fis-je en fusillant Sébastian.

De quoi tu parles ? laisse tomber Blaine, je comprends même pas pourquoi tu lui parles.

C'est un mai, Seb, il est sympa, alors arrête.

Gentil, oui, ca se voit rien qu'a sa tète, regarde le on sait qu'il est gay rein qu'a le regarder..

Je me levais pour courir hors du Lima, Rachel sur mes talons. Je me mis à pleurer. Et elle me pris dans ses bras..

c'est malin Seb, je vais le voir. fit Blaine, attend moi au bar.

Dans ma fougue je n'avais pas vu Blaine arriver derrière nous, il écouta chacun de mes mot.. Et le spectacle fut de taille croyez moi.

Kurt calme toi, me fit Rachel..

Me calmer non, désolé, JE NE PEUX PLUS ! SON MEC LE TROMPE DANS LES TOILETTES DIX MINUTES AVANT QU'IL N'ARRIVE, JE SUIS FOU DE CE MEC, JE NE PEUX PLUS ME TAIRE, IL EST EN TRAIN DE SE FAIRE MANIPULER PAS SEBASTIAN, IL SE MOQUE COMPLETEMENT DE LUI,MOI NON, IL FAUT QU'IL OUVRE LES YEUX, JE L'AIME ET DE LE VOIR DES FAIRE TRAITER AINSI CA ME FAIT MAL, Hurla Kurt. Rachel, l'aimer à ce point me tue….

Je sais Kurt, je sais mais il fut te rendre à l'évidence Blaine… (Rachel fut coupée par Blaine)

Je suis désolé Kurt, je n'ai pas compris, à propose de Séb, est ce que c'est vrai. Demanda Blaine.

Laisse-nous Rachel s'il te plait. Oui Blaine c'est vrai, je l'ai vu faire ce que tu sais dans les toilettes il y a peine 20 minutes et il arrive vers toi la bouche en cœur, en t'appelant mon amour, je ne peux plus Blaine, il n'a pas le droit de te faire souffrir.

Merci Kurt de ta franchise. Et maintenant dis moi pour toi. Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi..

Qu'est ce que ca va changer que je te dis oui.. tu es avec Seb.

Peut être pas non ! en tout cas plus après ce qu'il vient de faire…

Blaine qu'est ce que tu fais. cria Seb en approchant...

Tu tombes bien, je te rends tes clefs, c'est fini,

Mais Blaine qu'est ce que …

Depuis quand tu me trompes, non laisse je veux rien savoir, par contre sache une chose, je ne veux plus te voir jamais, et je te conseil de nous laissez vivre notre amour à moi et à Kurt en paix...

Blaine tu.. tu as dis quoi là ? fis-je surpris.

Comme réponse j'eu droit à un baser passionné sur les lèvres, je me figeais et fini par répondre à son baiser, je vis Seb s'éloignait, Blaine se recula, me sourit.

pourquoi Blaine ? demandais-je après avoir repris mes esprits..

au fond je crois que je l'ai toujours voulu.. me répondit –il out simplement..

alors recommence….lui dis-je

Il recommença son baiser, sous les yeux ravie de Rachel.

Blaine, je ne te demande de me le dire je comprends que ce soit trop tôt. Mais moi je peux le faire, je le sais depuis le premier jour. Je t'aime Blaine et jamais je ne te ferai ce que Seb à fait…

Je le sais et je peux te le dire je t'aime aussi, j'avais juste besoin qu'on m'ouvre les yeux, merci pour ça aussi.

Les deux amoureux repartirent rejoindre Rachel, main dans la main….


	5. Chapter 5

Cet O.S m'a été inspiré aprés l'épisode 20 de la saison 3, sauf que là, c'est Mr Schuster qui leur demande de changer d'apparence pour se comprendre les un les autres après quelques tensions.

_**Chapitre 5 °°°°°Désolé mon amour, mais je n'ai pas m'en empêcher°°°°°°**_

Très bien tout le monde, je ne supporte plus les tensions que je sens dans ce club, depuis quelque temps, vous vous analysez les uns les autres, Rachel pour son nez, Puck pour son coté Bad boy, Blaine pour ses tenues nœuds papillon, et Kurt, bref, ca suffit, alors le devoir de cette semaine, est simple, vous allez prendre l'apparence d'un de vos camarade. Et vous comprendrez peut-être que vos différence peuvent être une force fit Mr Schuster.

Vous plaisantez là ? demanda Puck.

Non ! alors voilà. Justement Puck, tu échange ton rôle avec Blaine ! dit Mr Shuester.

Hors de question que je mette un nœud papillon. Fit Puck en croisant les bras.

Il ne s'agit pas d'une proposition mais d'un devoir, donc pas le choix et quand je parle de look, je parle de tout, les cheveux, les vêtements et le style…

Je ne me rase pas les cheveux, même si sans gel ils ressemblent à des cheveux de bébés bouclés, je les aime quand même. Fit Blaine, pas très sur de lui

Les perruques vous connaissez, Très bien je continue. Tina et Rachel ensemble, Finn et Rory, Mike et Artie, Mercedes et Santana, Brittany et Sugar, Kurt et Sam. A vous de jouer… fit Mr Schuester.

Vous plaisantez j'espère je refuse de ressembler à Kurt, Pardon Kurt mais ton look n'est pas vraiment le mien. fit Sam

C'est justement le but de ce travail je te signale, moi ca ne pose pas de problème, allons on est déjà passé par pire, on est tous ensemble, ca va être drôle…

Parle pour toi ! fit Blaine en soupirant.

Le lendemain matin, je croisais Rachel dans les couloirs, à vrai dire je ne sus dire si c'était Rachel ou Tina, la ressemblance était frappante, les filles avait vraiment jouer le jeu, quand j'arrivais dans la salle et que je vis, enfin que je me vis en face de moi, j'eu un petit sourire, Sam avait jouait le jeu, en fait tout le monde avait parfaitement tenu son rôle, à l'exception de Blaine qui n'était toujours pas là..

finalement c'est cool de ressemblait à Blaine, le nœud pap. Te fais sentir plus sage, ca ne me dérange pas. Fit Puck.

Comment tu fais Kurt pour supporter des pantalons aussi serrant tout les jours, ce n'est pas super agréable…Fit Sam.

C'est un art mon cher. fis-je amusé, cela dit ce look te vas bien je trouve.

Et où est Blaine ? demanda Puck.

Je suis là… fit-il doucement.

C'est là que j'ai eu la plus grande peur de ma vie, il portait un jean baggy, des boots Facon armée, et un sweat capuche noir trop large, il avait bien cerné le look Puckermann, mais quand il retira la capuche, je ne pu m'en empêché. Je l'aimais mais là ce fut plus fort que moi. Je fus pris d'un fou rire plus que bruyant, se cheveux droits et bien coiffés avait céder la place à une perruque façon crête à la Puck, tout a fait ignoble sur lui…

c'est gentil de se sentir soutenu par l'homme que j'aime... fit Blaine en colère.

Pardon, fis-je en rigolant de plus belle. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler. Mais avoue que cette coiffure ne te va du tout. Fis-je

Ce n'est pas une raison. Fis Blaine.

Tu as raison mais… je reparti dans un fou rire, ce qui fit sortir Blaine du cours.

Mr Schuster je peux ! demandais-je en me levant.

Oui vas y, pas trop longtemps on doit répéter. acquiesça Mr Schuster.

Je courrais derrière Blaine, et le suivit jusqu'au toilette.

Blaine, bébé, je te demande pardon, mais regarde toi, avoue que tu es drôle.

Tu trouve, merci de ton soutien, fit Blaine en colère.

Bébé arrête ce n'est pas méchant, dis je avec une tête de chien battue

Tu te moques de moi, je suis censé être ton petit ami, et tu es censé me soutenir, alors oui c'est méchant. Je ne te comprends pas lança Blaine

Moi non plus (cette fois Kurt avait pris un ton plus grave)). C'est juste un devoir. Je ne te suis pas là, tu as vu ma tête, je n'en fait pas une histoire. Fis-je

Tu ne sais rien à ce sujet, j'ai un réel problème avec mes cheveux. C'est pire que tu peux le penser. Cria alors Blaine

Je crois que tu exagères. Lui dis-je

Non ! maintenant retournes là-bas, moi je reste là. Et je vais me changer. désolé mais je ne peux pas c'est au dessus de mes forces. Dit Blaine

C'est Blaine qui parle là. Il est où le type qui m'a dit accepte toi tel que tu es les autres on s'en fout ! ! Blaine je ne suis pas d'accord, tu vas revenir avec moi, et je ne me moquerai plus c'est promis…lui fis-je avec un sourire tendre.

Ok et je vais te monter mon vrai moi et si tu te moque encore alors je me tire. Fit Blaine.

Je retournai dans la salle de classe avec Blaine qui resta au coté de Mr Schuster au lieu de s'assoir.

Mr Schuster , vous avez demandais que ce devoir soit sincère alors il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, le vrai Blaine n'est pas celui que Puck représente. Si vous permettez. Demanda Blaine

Bien sur vas y. fit Mr Schuster.

Très bien, je ferme la porte. Voila vous savez tous que j'ai un gout particulier pour le nœud papillon, et autres tenues de ce style mais je cache sous cette apparence un gros problème d'acceptation. Ce devoir parle d'acceptation, J'ai un réel problème avec mes cheveux. fit Blaine

Je les trouve très bien tes cheveux fit Arti, enfin tes vrais cheveux, parce que là on dirait Puck, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs.

Tu as raison de dire mes vrais cheveux, je vais vous monter mes vrais cheveux. Je ne le ferai qu'une fois et ce sera la dernière fois.

Tous le monde restait attentif, immobile, Blaine retira la perruque de Puck, pour laisser apparaitre une chevelure bouclée, très bouclée et touffue, on aurait dit un nid d'oiseaux mais immense, je me suis posé la question intérieurement de savoir comment toute cette chevelure avait entrée dans la perruque, Puck lui le fit à haute voix.

et mec, comment t'a fait pour rentrer tout ca dans la perruque. Fit Puck

Incroyable fit Tina

Ce n'est pas des cheveux, c'est quoi au juste on peut toucher, fit Brittany.

Rachel et Finn avait tourné le dos vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, puis alla à coté de Blaine qui visiblement avait besoin de soutien…

moi j'adore, fis-je en passant ma main dans ses bouclettes. très sexy lui murmurais –je.

Oui c'est ça. Fit Blaine

Non c'est vrai le hobbit, tu es, comment dire, tu...non je n'ai pas de mot, c'est spécial. Fit Santana.

Santana ca va, il est assez mal comme ça tu ne crois pas.

Tout a fait le thème du cours parfait Blaine tu l'a bien cerné, maintenant si tu veux tu peux aller au toilette pour remettre tes cheveux en place.

Non tu reste comme ça, fis-je.

Euh Kurt, au sein du Glee club ca pose pas de problème, mais pense à lui dans les couloirs de Mc Kinley il risque de faire peur. Fit Finn.

Merci Finn ! (je regardais Blaine), en même temps il n'a pas tord, allez viens je vais t'aider.

Je sortais de la salle de cours et j'entendais les rires du Glee club, qui s'était retenu jusque là. Blaine les entendait aussi.

pourquoi tu n'a pas éclaté de rire aussi, tu peux te lâcher maintenant, je vois bien que ca te démange, fit Blaine.

Je suis désolé fis-je en éclatant de rire, mais au moins je ne me suis pas moqué devant eux.

Merci, vraiment, je me demande vraiment si tu m'aimes. Fit Blaine en passant sa tête sous le lavabo.

Pardon mais j'avoue que c'est pire que ce que j'imagineais Laisse moi faire je vais t'aider… fis je en caressant sa chevelure doucement.

Merci Kurt, je suis désolé, je suis loin d'être sexy comme ça. Fit Blaine

Tu es parfait pour moi, avec tes différences et tes défauts. Et puis je t'aime alors tout va bien. Le rassurais-je

Tu m'aimes vraiment. Demanda Blaine

Oui. je te laisse mettre le gel. Fis-je en l'embrassant.

Nous retournâmes en cours au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, temps qu'il fallut à Blaine pour discipliner sa chevelure, avec un léger changement, on connaissait le secret de Mr Blaine Anderson.


End file.
